Kyuden Bayushi
The Bayushi family Palace (S10) in the Kunizakai province Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 96 was also known as Silk and Shadow Palace. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 151 It was located just south of the former crossroads of Rokugan, Beiden Pass. After the Clan War, it was entirely rebuilt, returning it to its former glory as one of Rokugan's finest palaces and home to many extravagant court sessions. The infamous Traitor's Grove was located to the south of the castle, but none other than Scorpion had ever dared enter, even after the Scorpion Coup. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 298 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 60 Palace The palace was built atop a low plateau in the center of an open plan, making it impossible for hostile forces to approach undetected. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 352 It was one of the three most extravagant family palaces in the Empire (the other two being the Doji palace and the Mantis Clan palace). It was also guarded by one of the largest standing armies in Rokugan. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 233 Bayushi's Labyrinth Bayushi's Labyrinth enclosed the circumference of the palace. It was designed in part by Kaiu, who modified the labyrinth so only the Bayushi knew its secrets. It had pathways that actually moved and walls designed to confuse and disorient. The maze, during peaceful times, had been used as a sort of tourist attraction, to test the mettle and cunning of those who would seek to visit the palace. The guards did know how to circumvent the maze for those who would rather just travel to the castle without a test. In times of combat, the guards could activate the deadly traps inside the Labyrinth with a switch. Deadfalls with spikes, explosive magical wards and crushing walls were but a few of the deadly weapons in the maze. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 15 Gardens Another impressive feature was its huge extremely well-maintained gardens, containing may shadowy recesses where private discussions could take place. Ancestral shrines were spread throughout the gardens, dedicated to the most public and prominent Scorpions, as Bayushi Tangen or Bayushi Shoju. Masters of Court, p. 86 The gardens included an artificial lake, innumerable flowers and sculpted trees. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 152 Sleeping Lake A lake underneath the palace, this was the place where Bayushi departed from the mortal coil. At the end of the War Against the Darkness, both Bayushi Kachiko and the Shadow-corrupted Shosuro came to this cavern, where Bayushi's spirit combined their souls and gave peace. This lake was a passage to the Realm of the Dead; Meido. In truth, Bayushi didn't die, but retreated to the realm to watch over his clan and wait for the day when Shosuro would return to him. Although Bayushi was in both realms, his presence in Meido had rendered his mortal realm presence insubstantial. When he appeared above the lake, in a terrifying spectre, his wisdom was advisable to heed. Traitor's Grove The land of barren trees, Traitor's Grove, Hayashi no Uragirimono, was the home of the betrayers of the Scorpion clan. The traitor's soul was bound permanently in a tree, and as the tree grows, the soul was cut and crushed by the bark. The branches were graced by the possessions of those who had found their homes in this grove, and the wind sang sadly of the moans and cried of the imprisoned, accompanied by the dulcet tones of the weapons, armor and masks. It was inadvisable to steal from this grove, as they risked the curses of the Bayushi family. A single shugenja presided over this grove, not to act as a guardian, but to ensure the trees were healthy and strong so the captive souls would never escape. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 15-16 Dojo Near Kyuden Bayushi sat the rebuilt Bayushi dojo named Honor's Lesson Dojo. Way of the Samurai p. 62 History Uikku's Scrolls The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Daijin was haunted after he spoke to the prophet Uikku, and became mad. Daijin escaped into the Bayushi's Labyrinth, never to be found again. The Prophecies of Uikku were placed in a secret chamber beneath Kyuden Bayushi and forgotten. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 62 Winter Court - 438 After the fall of the Gozoku the Scorpion began to rebuild their position. In 438 the Shosuro Daimyo's daughter and Kaiu Daimyo's heir were married as part of a Crab-Scorpion alliance. The efforts gained the Winter Court of this year to be hosted at Kyuden Bayushi. Imperial Histories, p. 72 Winter Court - 812 In 812 winter court was held at Kyuden Bayushi during the reign of Hantei XXII. The Scorpion had the upperhand in the court, and managed to orchestrate a conflict between the Asako Inquisitors and the Kuni Witch Hunters. Imperial Histories 2, p. 155 After the Coup After the failure of the Scorpion Coup Kyuden Bayushi was put to torch by the Scorpion before the Imperial Legions plundered their wealth and secrets. Way of the Wolf, p. 114 Sidebar It was used as a hidden stronghold by Soshi Bantaro, who used his magic to appear the place haunted. Way of the Wolf, p. 109 Bantaro's experiments to return Bayushi Shoju to life made the Shadowlands Taint grew very powerful. Gaki were noticed prowling the area and weapons and armor had gone missing from Traitor's Grove. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 128 Omen In the first month of 1128 a thousand-foot plume of green flame erupted near the ruins of Kyuden Bayushi, but the investigating Imperial Legions found no trace of fire. It was considered a bad omen. Time of the Void, p. 55 Winter Court - 1166 In the year 1166, the Righteous Emperor Toturi III declared that his winter court would be held at Kyuden Bayushi. Among the more notable events during this court was the introduction of Daigotsu Soetsu to the court by Hida Kuon and Hida Kisada. Soetsu attempted to convince the Emperor to allow the followers of Daigotsu to be recognized as a Great Clan, but Toturi III, naturally, rebuffed all of his arguments. Unknown to Soetsu, Kisada and Kuon planned to use the Lost to aid them in the final, ultimate destruction of Fu Leng and the Shadowlands. GenCon SoCal 2005 (Tourney result) Winter Court - 1169 Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 was held several different places throughout the Empire because of the recent turmoil and lack of Emperor. Kyuden Bayushi was one of the hosts, and entertained notable guests including Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki and Ide Daimyo Ide Tang. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Master of Earth Isawa Emori also spent winter at Kyuden Bayushi. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1170 After the appointment of Bayushi Hisoka as Imperial Chancellor following the Celestial Tournament Kyuden Bayushi was selected to host the first Winter Court of the reign of Iweko I. The Conclusion, Part I, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1184 In 1184 Kyuden Bayushi hosted a winter court under the reign of Iweko I. Consequences, by Robert Denton Destruction In the year 1200 the Lion army led by Akodo Dairuko advanced in the Scorpion lands to destroy Kyuden Bayushi. The Scorpion Clan Champion ordered to torch the fortress, denying the Lion Clan Champion] the satisfaction to do it herself. The Fall of Kyuden Bayushi (Evil Portents flavor) Layout Image:Kyuden Bayushi 4.jpg|Location Image:Overview, KB.jpg|Layout of Kyuden Bayushi Image:Basement, KB.jpg|Basement of Kyuden Bayushi Image:Level 1, KB.jpg|Level 1 of Kyuden Bayushi Image:Upper levels, KB.jpg|Upper levels of Kyuden Bayushi External Links * The Shadow Stronghold of the Bayushi (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 1) * Kyuden Bayushi (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Kunizakai province